Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ \dfrac{1}{4} \times -0.83 \times 30\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{1}{4} \times 100\% = 25\%$ $ -0.83 \times 100\% = -83\%$ Now we have: $ 25\% \times -83\% \times 30\% = {?} $ $ 25\% \times -83\% \times 30\% = -6.225 \% $